Second Place
by bookdiva
Summary: Brennan muses to Booth after The Sin in the Sisterhood about why the second and third wife would marry their husband if he was already married. "It's better to be second place in your love's life than to not be in it at all." R
1. The Partner's View Point

This felt good. It was almost as if they were back to their old selves. They were sitting at the Founding Fathers, enjoying their usual drinks for a case closed. It was almost as if the past year hadn't happened; it was almost like neither of their gambles had happened, neither rejection had been spoken. It was almost normal again. Until, of course, she spoke.

"I think that I understand why the second and third wives stayed in their marriage," she said. It was so sudden, so out-of-the-blue, that Booth was caught completely off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well," she began slowly, "I believe when you love someone, it is better to be in their life, even if you are second place, than to not be in their life at all."

"Bones," Booth exclaimed, "that's not how loving someone works!" He sighed, exasperated at her perspective. _What the hell? I thought she was smarter than that. _"When you love someone and they love you, you are first place. No one should ever settle for second place like these women did. It's just…sick."

"But you said that people can love more than one person," she stated. "I know, from personal experience, that these women were right: it is better to be second place in your love's life than to not be in it at all."

"What do you mean '_personal experience_'?" he asked. "You don't even believe in love!" She narrowed her eyes at him but seemed to ignore his last statement.

"Well, I enjoy being with you," she said, "but I realize that I'm not allotted as much time now that you have Hannah and don't love me anymore. You wouldn't even be here tonight if she was not working late. I realize that _I'm _the consolation prize."

_A consolation prize? She thinks _she's_ the consolation prize?_ That made him angry. What did she know about how he felt?

_Didn't you tell her that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize? _

He pushed that thought away and focused on his anger. Just because Hannah wasn't a consolation prize, it didn't mean _Bones_ was the consolation.

At his slightly angry look, she continued, "That is as it should be, I'm not complaining; I'm just stating a fact. We don't see each other outside of work—this is the first time since we've been back in D.C., and that's ok. I'll take second place; it's better than the alternative. Besides, logically, I knew I was never first place material."

Booth didn't know what to say. That was really what she thought? She didn't give him the chance to respond.

"Well, it's late," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow," she paused then qualified, "if we have a case. Well, say hello to Hannah from me!" And with that, she walked out of the diner, hailed a cab, and was gone. Booth watched her go, unable to move.

_Second place? Never first place material? She really thinks that? I've made her feel that way? _

Looking back, he realized that she was right. Tonight had been the first time since they'd returned that they had been out alone together. They were usually with Sweets or Angela or Cam or Hodgins or…Hannah.

How had he been so stupid? Even if he did have to move on romantically, as he'd told her he would, how could he have just left her in the dust thinking that all she was good for was second place? She was his best friend.

_She _is _my best friend,_ he thought fiercely.

And with that, he hailed a cab and gave the driver Brennan's address. It was time for him to get out of his self-pity party, and reclaim his first place.


	2. The Apartment's New Occupant

Pulling up to her apartment, Booth took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with Bones if he went in there angry; even if that anger was directed toward himself and completely justifiable. Stepping out of the car, he walked up to the doorman.

"Hello, Mr. Booth," the doorman called. "Why, I haven't seen you here since…"

"A year, Charlie. It's been a year," Booth said. The doorman's words reinforced what Bones had been saying. "Could you buzz me up to Bones's apartment? I really need to see her."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Charlie said. "I haven't seen the good doctor here for awhile, but I guess I can let you up there. She's probably just slipped up there without me seeing."

"Thanks Charlie," Booth said. He shook the doorman's hand and took off towards Bones's apartment.

When he reached her door, he pounded on the door, not bothering to knock softly because he knew she wouldn't be asleep.

"Bones," he called. "Bones open the door. We need to talk."

Suddenly, the door swung open. But instead of his partner, he saw a young blond girl, in her pajamas and sleepy looking.

"Who are you," she asked, "and what do you want?" For a moment, Booth was too surprised to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You're the one who came pounding on my apartment door at this ungodly hour."

"_Your_ apartment?" Booth asked. "That can't be….This is my partner's home. Who are you?"

"My name is Katherine Newgood, of the California Newgoods," she said. "And I guess this isn't _technically _my apartment. I'm renting it from a woman; that must be your partner. I've lived here for nine months."

"You're renting this apartment…for how much longer?" Booth asked.

_Bones is renting out her apartment? Where does she stay? _

Nine months would make sense. She rented it out for her time away in Maluku. She must just be staying somewhere else while she honored the rest of the original contract.

But still, even if that were true, why hadn't she informed him of her change of address?

This was yet another reminder of how bad he had let things get.

"Well, the original contract was for one year," she said. "But last week, the owner contacted me and asked me if I would like to extend our agreement. I said yes, so I am free to stay here as long as I like."

"I'm sorry that I…bothered you," Booth said. "I just needed to talk to my partner and I didn't realize she didn't live here anymore. I won't bother you again."

"Whatever," the blond named Katherine Newgood, _of the California Newgoods,_ said. Then, she shut the door in his face.

Booth walked back to his car, got in, and shut the door.

Where could she be? If her address had been changed…surely the Jeffersonian would have to have the records. He could ask Cam for them tomorrow. That plan should work, except for two little problems. One, he didn't want to wait until tomorrow, and two, he wasn't entirely sure Cam would enclose that information to him, at least, not after how he'd been acting these past months.

He turned on the car, defeated and planning to head home, when his finger caught a key. The key to the Jeffersonian. Suddenly, a plan had formed in his head, and he knew what he was going to do—smart or not; legal or not.

If he opened the door, he would meet the night guard. He really seemed to like Bones. If he explained, maybe the night guard would help him.

_Well, either way, it's my only plan. It's worth a shot. _


End file.
